I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring an amount of exercise. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring an amount of exercise of a walker in terms of speed of the walker, traveling distance or in terms of consumed energy in calories.
II. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,769, such an exercise determination involves detection of a time t for which a foot of a runner comes into contact with the ground. On the basis of the time t, speed v, mileage 1 and consumed calories E are then calculated from the following empirical formulae: EQU v=-1.46+41.5.times.t EQU 1=vT EQU E=0.98.times.W.times.1
wherein T is the elapsed time, and W is the weight of a runner.
However, the known method has a disadvantage in that it is not possible to determine the number of steps taken in walking or running, because it is designed to detect a time length for which the foot of a runner or jogger is in contact with the ground, so that the speed v may not be accurately calculated.